


the heartless

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Spider Miles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doffy must have given him the seat of Hearts as a joke, because a heart is the very thing Corazón doesn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the heartless

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [рдлп](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580266) by [corageddon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corageddon/pseuds/corageddon). 



> (ch 14 of the original work)

Baby is almost sure that Corazón doesn't love anyone. Doffy must have given him the seat of Hearts as a joke, because a heart is the very thing Corazón doesn't have. Had he one, he would definitely treat Baby, Buffalo and Law with more kindness, because Giolla said they were too cute not to love them. And Corazón doesn't love them. And he doesn't love the Family. And he doesn't even love Doffy, or the corners of Doffy's lips wouldn't turn down every time he spoke to Corazón.  
Maybe it is somehow connected with the thing which happened before Corazón returned to Doffy that no one ever speaks about. Maybe while he was all by himself somebody ripped off not only his tongue, but his hearts as well, is what Baby used to think, but Law said that no one ripped out Corazón's heart because he would be dead now in that case. And added that the idea was great though. Corazón's tongue, too, is in its place — Baby saw it herself when Corazón stuck it out, burned by scalding tea — and the reason for his silence is (it's also Law's words) because it's "psy-cho-so-mat-ic". That means, Law explained, that something had scared him out of his mind once, and there's only one way to cure him, which is to scare him even worse. Baby grabbed onto the idea; not because she hoped to make Corazón kinder (it's not as if his heart will return along with his voice anyway), but because of how happy Doffy would become were Corazón to speak again. Well, she did pity Corazón himself just a bit (just imagine that something can be so scary you will never want to speak again), but that passed when they managed to scare him after all and he kicked them out of the window as a thank-you. The fall was painful; Law, who was the last to get out of the pile of rubbish, wiped the blood off his face and flashed a dark grin towards the house — and that's when Baby realized that curing with fright was all Law's lies to retaliate upon Corazón. The truth is, Law doesn't have a heart either; but that's only because he haven't been in the Family all that long. He still has a chance to learn.  
But of Corazón's heartlessness Baby is almost sure. Or, rather, she was sure, until she noticed that whenever Doffy's sad Corazón is the first to come up to him. Because Doffy is strong, and he will never say aloud that he's sad, and no one else will say that as well even if everybody can see it, because Doffy is the future king, and that is disrespectful. But Corazón, he's either a fool or just ill-mannered (or both, which is most likely), because he sometimes comes up and hugs Doffy from behind, hides his face in his shoulder so that you can't understand what he's thinking and doesn't move until Doffy sighs and stops frowning. And Doffy never scolds him for being disrespectful. But that's a rare; more often Corazón takes a step and falls down with a wallop, having tripped over his own feet, and Doffy frowns even more, but then corner of his lips twitches slightly upwards as he turns away, and that is a good thing, isn't it? So Baby spares Corazón a trip or a cup of boiling-hot tea every time he's good to Doffy. Of course, she never tells him about it so that Corazón, though a fool, doesn't think of a way to avoid the pranks altogether. That's something she just can't have.  
He still should be punished for not having a heart.


End file.
